PonPonPon
|artist=きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ ( ) |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=2 (Medium) |effort=1 (Calm) |nogm=4 |pc=Teal |gc= Magenta (Arrows) |pictos = 120 |lc = Pink |perf = Natsuko Ferguson}} "PonPonPon" or "PON PON PON" by きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) is on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female that wears turquoise baggy shorts with eyeballs and dark pink braces, a hot pink shirt, blue shoes and leggings. The leggings are yellow on her left leg and pink on her right, her hair is navy blue and snake-like and her two ribbons are yellow and turquoise. She also has two gloves: the left one is navy blue and the right one is yellow and has an eyeball on it. She has a bold black outline. She is wearing similar clothing to Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Background At the start, a giant scepter decorated with bows, pompoms and other cute stuff appears and flies into the coach's right hand; then, the song starts. The coach starts dancing inside a room with white, pink and yellow checkered floor and a magenta border, a wall with pink and turquoise stripes, a sun and two turquoise giant candies with silhouettes of running animals (the left ones are blue and the right ones are magenta); after that, the sun and candies are replaced by a dollhouse mirror with a yellow and black checkered inside, which shoots colorful eyeballs that fly through a black, yellow and pink nonagon. During the chorus, the background shows a wide variety of patterns and elements, such as zig-zag lines, bouncing bread slices, a magnifying glass; then, the coach returns in the initial room, with a turquoise spiral pattern, two suns on the sides and four bouncing balls; after the chorus ends, the room returns in its original state, with the addition of a rainbow dolphin with a top hat and an eyeglass. Before the second verse starts, many eyeballs appear behind the coach and explode after few seconds; after that, the rotation starts over. At the end, all elements in the room disappear, while a black crow flies from right to left; after the coach performs her final pose, the screen closes with a circular effect and becomes orange, while some eyeballs pop out of the circle and then explode. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: While keeping your left hand on your hip, fan your face with your right hand and shake your hips. PonPonPon_GM.png|All Gold Moves PPP GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *This is the first song by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu in the series. It is followed by Tsukematsukeru and Ninja Re Bang Bang from . *During two portions of the routine, the lyrics do not show up even though vocals are very audibly heard. *At the end of the routine, there is a missing pictogram where the dancer makes an inverted circle with her arms. *The coach resembles Kyary Pamyu Pamyu in the music video. *The pictograms have magenta arrows although the coach's glove is yellow. Gallery PonPonPon.png|''PonPonPon'' (PON PON PON) PonPonPonMenu.png|''PonPonPon'' on the menu of Avatar116.png|Avatar on descarga (30).png|Coach extraction ponponpongameplay1.jpg 1280x720-NvA.jpg Videos きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - PONPONPON , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - PONPONPON File:PonPonPon - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Just Dance Wii 2 References Site Navigation ja:PONPONPON Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Natsuko Ferguson Category:Songs by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu